fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fangs of Fury (book)
:For other uses of '''Fangs of Fury', see'' Fangs of Fury (disambiguation) Fangs of Fury is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Luke Sharp, illustrated by Martin McKenna and originally published in 1989 by Puffin Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 39th in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-032935-8). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the Scholastic series. Creation Background - Back Cover ("Dragon" Edition)}} This book features an appearance from Astragal, a recurring character in Luke Sharp's books. It shares similarities with his previous book, ''Daggers of Darkness in that there is an emphasis on random dice rolls. There is also a similar time limit system which results in the player's death if the adventure is not completed in time. How to Fight the Creatures of Zamarra The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Unique Rules *In another variation on the time score of previous books, the player is fitting with a bracelet that glows each time one of the fourteen walls that defend Zamarra falls. If all fourteen fall then the bracelet kills the player. The walls are indicated on the Character sheet by a depiction of a piece of wall with a flag which is shaded in when the wall falls. - pg.17 Equipment List - pg.15-16 *Sword *Leather Armour *Backpack *10 Provisions - pg.14 *Choice of one of three Potions (see Game System for generic fantasy setting choices) *10 Gold Coins *4 Black Cubes *Bracelet Cover and Illustrations Cover The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by David Gallagher. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by David Gallagher. There were 31 full page illustrations and 6 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 1, 13, 26, 39, 52, 65, 78, 91, 104, 117, 130, 143, 156, 169, 182, 195, 208, 221, 234, 247, 259, 273, 286, 299, 312, 325, 338, 363, 376, 389 and 399. The colour map on the inside front cover was by Steve Luxton. Intertextual References Other Media Main Characters YOU: The Torchbearer *Astragal *Captain Laski *Cloris - Elf *Jaxartes - Enchanter *King Elidor *Morgrek - Wizard *Ostragoth the Grim *Snuffserk - Chancellor Locations *Bay of Sharks *Blue Potamos *Citadel of Zamarra *Hei-okji Monastery *Homrath Caves *Karakum Island *Megala-Dendra *Minak Sikla (The Great Marsh) *Salik's Way *''The Dwarf's Hammer'' *''The Ferret's Claws'' *''The Gannet's Nest'' *White Potamos *Zamarra Encounters *Beast Of Fury *Black Feeler Beast *Black Rider *Double-Headed Devil *Dragonmen *Fangtigers *Fire Demons *Flame Serpents *Flame Warriors *Garks *Giant *Giant Crab *Goblin - Executioner/Guard/Irregular/Regular *Horned Devil *Humans - Bodyguard Knight/Cart Driver/Elite Knight/Irregulars/Rogue Catcher/Rogues/Rogue Sailor/Squires *Jaxartes *Jinxana *Knuclers *Kragaar *Mage Warriors of Jaxartes *Marsh Fiend *Marsh Goblins *Orcs - Bridge Guard/Great/Guard/Mounted/Regular *Schizoid Genie *Snout-Wolf *The Thing *Undergrowth *Wild Boar *Wolves *''Yourself'' (The player fights themselves) Further Notes *7 instant failures, 1 victory, plus death by bracelet (see Rules section above), stamina loss or bad luck. *The copyright page identifies the author by his real name, Alkis Alkiviades, rather than the pseudonym "Luke Sharp". Errors Dedication To , , Ricky Blain, Kambei, Kikuchiyo, Gorobei, Kyuzo, Heihachi, Shichiroji, Katsushiro, Shino and the Motley Crew. Real heroes every one. - pg.5 See Also Reviews External Links *Character Sheet - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=83 Fangs of Fury at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20051127132124/www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb39.htm Fangs of Fury at the Internet Archive record of the old] Fightingfantasy.com - Retrieved 2019-10-26 References Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series Category:1989 Books